<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to live without you by ob_liv_ious_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718457">How to live without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ob_liv_ious_writer/pseuds/ob_liv_ious_writer'>ob_liv_ious_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Read This, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Social Media, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twitter, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, parler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ob_liv_ious_writer/pseuds/ob_liv_ious_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The parler/twitter fanfic that we didn't know we needed. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parler/Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to live without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You may be wondering what kind of depraved mind it must have taken to write this, but let me remind you that you are the one reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parler was never a bad person. Twitter didn't think so, at least. He just got sick, parasitic Trump supporters taking over him until he could barely breathe. It hurt twitter so much to see his lover in so much pain, but as long as there was a chance, he wasn't going to pull the plug. Parler was the love of his life, and Twitter wasn't going to let him go that easily. He sent the BTS stans to work, battling the Trump supporters one by one, but there was no point. Parler was too far gone. Not even the BTS stans could save him now.</p><p>(Twitter wasn't mad, they tried their best. That just didn't stop it from hurting.)</p><p>It was a cold night, when Twitter decided to pull the plug. He couldn't watch Parler in pain for any longer. It's not what he would have wanted. The hospital was eerily quiet as Google Play and Appstore were disconnected, stopping the slow flow of life into Parler. The app's breathing crawled to a stop, his eyes closed peacefully. If Twitter didn't know better, he would've thought he was asleep.</p><p>(Twitter did know better, he just wished he didn't.)</p><p>As Twitter lay his head on Parler's still-warm body, he thought back to the days that they had spent together, back when everything had been Okay. He thought back to the petty fights between them, oh how petty they seemed now. With his head buried in his late-lover's hospital gown, Twitter sobbed, because the love of his life was dead. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>